Third Dungeon First! ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 3
Jared completes the third dungeon first as he becomes desperate for chests. Synopsis Jared is forced to do dungeon 3 first. Jared can just make a block appear rather then using bombs. Jared is worried about where they keys will appear, and whether or not he will need the bow. Jared needs to get every chest ever! The first chest has the map. Jared shows how to avoid the flying tiles. Just poke them with the sword while standing still. It makes a skull face on the floor. Jared is glad he has the lamp since he needs to light torches. He finds the big key. Jared keeps on forgetting to hit the switch. Jared is thankful that this isn't a speedrun. Jared is killed, and needs his fairy to revive him. Jared misses Link's pink hair. Jared misses some throws with pots. He finds 10 arrows in a chest. Jared needs to set up the floor to get to the big chest. It only has the compass in it! This has happened twice in a row! Jared decides to fight the boss. He gets knocked off the edge. Jared gets a fairy as he drinks some water. He gets back to the boss. His giant block doesn't hurt the boss. Jared almost defeats the boss, but is knocked several floors down a hole, resetting the fight. Jared tries throwing bombs at the boss. They don't seem to harm it. Jared gets killed by the boss. Jared plays the Song of Editing to get back to the boss. The boss hides in the corner. Jared finally beats the boss, and the third dungeon has been beaten. Jared is glad that he gets the pendant here. He was worried that he would receive $10. Jared wonders through Death Mountain. Jared wanted to go to Turtle Rock, but realizes that he can't. Jared is happy to see the boomerang in a chest. Jared is desperate for treasure chests. Jared finds a terrible place for a shop. He buys a potion and a heart. Jared wonders where he can go next. The guy who normally sells bottles must have run out and refunded his money. Jared is worried about going to the Dark World, as he doesn't have the Master Sword yet. Lank needs apples! Jared heads into the Lost Woods. Jared finds a piece of heart. Jared finds where the magic mushroom would normally be. It is 10 arrows, so he leaves. Jared teleports to the Dark World and becomes a rabbit. It is possible to get yourself stuck forever, and Jared is thankful that he has the mirror. He would have been boned if he tried that earlier. Jared is curious about the Dark World, but finds that he would get stuck. Jared wanted to go into a dungeon as the rabbit. Jared finds a cave where he has to throw bombs at enemies to progress to four chests. They have arrows, a piece of heart, and several bombs. Jared finds an enemy that explodes that doesn't appear anywhere else. Jared finds the location to find the good bee (as seen in his top 10 bees list). He finds a piece of heart. He kills the good bee. Jared finds 'Just a guy'. Jared desperately searches for anything. Jared swims to the Zora. He goes the wrong way. Jared hasn't finished this game since around 2003. He checks the mushroom lady. She says "Go inside the hut, idiot!" Jared leaves her. Jared has the super shield to block the zora attacks. Jared forgets that he can swim. Jared gets a piece of heart from the Zora! That doesn't help! Jared is upset as he ends the video. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos